


Back 4 Good

by skargasm



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rid of the soul once and for all, Angelus wants his boy back and isn't above bringing an incentive...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hi Honey, I'm Home!

**Title:** → Back 4 Good  
 **Rating:** → NC17  
 **Author:** → **Pairing:** → Spike/Angelus, Spike/Angelus/Xander  
 **Prompt:** → , Prompt #341: Mouse @ & Prompt : Passion @ **Fandom:** → AtS   
**Word Count:** → 1657  
 **Part:** → 1  
 **Genre:** → AU  
 **Beta (s):** → Unbeta'd but proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** → Not mine.  
 **Summary:** → Rid of the soul once and for all, Angelus wants his boy back....  
 **Graphic:** → Banner made by

* * *

[ ](http://imgur.com/WoCPz)

* * *

“What makes you think I'll take you back? Done pretty well without you even if I say so myself.” Taking a deep drag of his cigarette Spike looked him up and down, insolence in every line of that lean, muscular body.

“Yeah I heard how well you're doing. Even heard that this time you left Dru and not the other way around.”

“Who told ya? Forget it, always plenty willing to gossip. An' what of it? Decided I wanted a break from Ms Edith's mad musings. Left her in safe hands which is more than you can ever say you did.” The surge of anger the accusation caused almost made him lose his cool exterior. 

“That wasn't me and you damn well know it. That bloody soul was like a noose – I couldn't breathe with all the guilt flying around.” Subconsciously, he fingered the pendant, reassuring himself that it was there. No way was anyone getting the chance to put that soul back, not now, not ever. He fully intended to have demonised tattoo ensuring it.

Of course, there wasn't really anyone round currently who would try,

Killing Buffy had almost been too easy – almost anti climatic even. Giles should have done a better job instilling cynicism in his Slayer. She had been far too gullible, falling for patently fake remorse and repentance. 

Delicious though.

Obviously Giles had been distracted, his mind elsewhere – half mad with grief at losing the gypsy teacher no doubt. It too had been almost ridiculously easy to rid himself of that sanctimonious presence. Whether he intended to maintain the truce, Giles had come along to an agreed meeting place, ready to parlay. He fetched a high premium too – all that insider knowledge of how the Watcher's Council worked was quite valuable to certain demons. Add in the fact that Eyghon's kindred had been most eager to get their hands on Rupert Giles – demons had extremely long memory and life spans that enabled them to wait quite patiently for revenge – and before he had the chance to warn his 'children', Giles was gone from this plane. He had been a most excellent commodity. 

Getting rid of Willow had been slightly more problematic. A romantic at heart she might be, but she had a pragmatic and almost skeptical edge that made her less susceptible to persuasions. A shame really – she had had the potential to be a most amazing vampire but combining that with her affinity for magic represented too large a danger. Some would call it cowardice being wary of what she could become but he preferred to see it as practicality. You didn't turn what you couldn't control – that simple. 

And now he'd managed to track down Spike, it was all coming together nicely. Drusilla would have been a distraction to the bonding he wanted to do with the blond vampire – he had had just about enough of women and their machinations, emotional webs that trapped you and had you writhing around trying to escape. 

“Coulda helped you with that if you'd given us half a chance. Instead you ran and hid in the bloody sewers, acted more like a mouse than a Master vampire, tainting the whole Aurelius line with tales of your fall. Got even worse though, didn't it? Ended up kowtowing to the bloody slayer. You're meant to kill 'em, not fuck 'em.”

“Fuck you Spike, I'd love to see how you would have coped. Besides, she's dead now,” Spike looked unflatteringly surprised.

“Really? Someone had a lucky day did they?”

“Luck had nothing to do with it.”

“You?? Well, well, maybe you do have some stones left after all. Must admit I'm surprised though – you were always more of the useless torture type, You know, kill a few pet fish, send a few taunting pictures – that kinda psychological crap that stops you getting the job done.”

Inwardly Angelus flinched. He had considered torturing Buffy in just that way, dragging it out to make her pay for the months stuck inside that impotent bastard, meekly following her directions, acceding to her wishes. It made him want to vomit thinking about it now. It was only finding out about Spike's whereabouts and not wanting to miss him that had made him accelerate his plans and move directly to the kill.

“That was then, this is now. Torture is fine and good – although I am out of practice and would like to resharpen my skills as it were – but it wasn't needed. Enough to see the look on her face when her beloved Angel shoved a stake into her heart – a priceless moment indeed. And her blood was sweet – so much sweeter than I could ever have imagined.”

As they spoke, they maneuvered around the room, avoiding the obstacles represented by furniture, feeling each other out. Angelus watched approvingly as Spike made sure not to get cornered, always leaving himself at least one avenue of escape. Approved too of the way he looked. 

The hair had obviously been recently dyed, the white blond merely accentuating his vampire pallor, those incredible cheekbones thrown into stark relief by the shadow and light in the room. Spike had been beautiful as a foppish human – his years as a vampire had merely honed that beauty.

“Yeah, tasted it a time or two myself. Sets you up for an amazing fuck – the high lasts for days. Is that what you want? A fuck for old times sake before they put your leash back on?”

“They who? I think the Watcher's Council have more important things on their mind than shoving a soul into me.” A quirked eyebrow was Spike's only response. “And no, I don't want a fuck for old times sake. I want more than that.”

“So what is it that you want, old man? Sanctuary? Scared all those demons you helped the slayer and her lot destroy have kin who want revenge?”

“Who gives a fuck about a few demons stupid enough to end up on the Slayer's radar? You know as well we I do that most of what she and her little playmates manage to do is cull the weak.” He shrugged. “I was doing our kind a favour. And old man? Really? Is that the best you can do?” Spike smirked, obviously sure that his jibe had found it's marl and he used the opportunity of him gloating to attack.

* * *

Dru had been right. Her silly rhyme had made no sense to him and neither had her insistence that he spend some time on his own despite her having nothing and no one better to do. He wished he'd listened more closely.

“Squirmy, nasty spark and a Romany present gone wrong. They should have found better words – happiness for him, misery for them. I'm off to play with the magic chaos man and my pretty boy needs to be here.”

“What you on about Princess?” 

“Pretty sky eyes needs to be here with a bowl of cream and a collar all ready for his present. Oh Spikey, I wish there was room for me but no, no. no. The stars say it's not right and I have to listen to them.”

“Dru, sweetheart, I don't have time for this. Does Ms Edith have summat she needs us to know? Cos otherwise - “

“No more mask for Daddy, one less nasty Slayer; it's almost time my Spike for your time.” 

“My time? Listen, my Dark Plum, you know I'm always here for you – what do I need with personal time? You hungry love? Maybe the stars will shut up for a bit if you get something to eat, eh?” 

That hunt had been the last time he saw Dru – she'd buggered off the next evening, leaving a blood red rose by his head – their agreed signal not to be followed. They had spent over 100 years together and sometimes needed time apart – sometimes where the stars led, Spike couldn't follow.

He'd mooched about, contemplating where he wanted to go next and basically sulking. Copious amounts of Jack Daniels; deliberately feeding on drunks and druggies and riding their high second hand; visiting dark dingy clubs that played emo music masquerading as his favourite bands from the past. It was building up to being a sulk of epic proportions when he received a message from Dru that simply said “Get ready.”

He took a suite of rooms in a demon-friendly part of town and cleaned himself up, wondering if this was another one of those times when Ms Edith's timing was off – one time, they'd been following Dru's predictions only to have to wait over two months for the occasion Dru insisted they had to be there for. 

Not this time. 

Not even 24 hours later and the big bastard Daddy himself had turned up, sat in Spike's sitting room like he belonged there, not one single pouffy hair out of place and a smirk on his face like he expected Spike to treat this like the second coming or something.

It took him less than thirty seconds to realise that this wasn't the souled poof – this was Angelus, unleashed. Unleashed and dangerous. He wished he could remember Dru's bloody rhyme but settled for feigning indifference, throwing his jacket over a chair and remaining out of reach when Angelus got to his feet with that annoying smile on his face.

Wary, he watched as Angelus lit what was obviously not his first cigarette judging by the full ashtray at his side, waiting. What the hell was going on?

“Hi honey, I'm home. Aren't you glad to have me back after all these years?”

* * *


	2. A Present for Me?

**Title:** → Back 4 Good  
 **Rating:** → NC17  
 **Author:** → skargasm **Pairing:** → Spike/Angelus, Spike/Angelus/Xander  
 **Prompt:** → , Prompt #342: Foodist @ & Prompt : Passion @ **Fandom:** → AtS  
 **Word Count:** → 1787  
 **Part:** → 2  
 **Genre:** → AU  
 **Beta (s):** → Unbeta'd but proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** → Not mine.  
 **Summary:** → Rid of the soul once and for all, Angelus wants his boy back....

* * *

Spike had learned some new moves, making the most of the space available to him, avoiding getting caught by Angelus' longer reach, darting in and out, landing a punch then moving out with speed. 

He looked beautiful, eyes dancing with anger, blood high in his cheeks, hands a blur of motion. Beautiful and sexy. It made Angelus horny just thinking about having that body laid out for him, spreading it over a bed for him to enjoy at a leisurely pace. Yeah, he'd had an outlet for all that sexual frustration but he'd not played as much as he wanted to – it wouldn't do for him to break Spike's present before he had a chance to actually give it to him. 

He continued batting off Spike's blows, waiting for his opportunity, for the chance to present itself. And it would – Spike was too impatient, getting sloppy as the fight went on and didn't end. THERE!

A solid punch to the face knocked Spike backwards and off balance, following it up by shoving his shoulder into Spike's solar plexus and driving him back to the wall. He ignored Spike slamming his clasped fists down on his back, rearing up and landing a headbutt that made his eyes water and his ears ring. Spike slumped, obviously dazed and Angelus took his chance, quickly trussing Spike's hands behind him with cable ties before hoicking the solid weight over his shoulder and moving towards the bedroom.

* * *

Wincing, Spike struggled against Angelus grip, kicking and arching his spine to try to throw the larger vampire off balance. The cable ties dug into his wrists and he could feel the slick slide of blood where they were too tight. Angelus was headed towards the bedroom and Spike found himself in a quandary: however angry he was at Angelus' desertion for whatever reason the vampire had had, he couldn't deny that there was a thrill in having him back. Back and determined to remind Spike of what they had sometimes been to each other. A heavy handed slap to his arse made him curse before the world went topsy turvy and he ended up bouncing on the king sized bed, sharp pain lancing through his shoulders and wrists as he landed on his bound hands. He rolled against something solid, a large lump on the bed next to him wrapped in a heavy coverlet catching his attention. What the bloody hell - 

“It's your pressie. Don't say I never give you anything.” He knew that smile – it had often preceded hot, heavy nights of no sleep, dirty fucking and blood soaked sheets. Shaking off his vampire face, he looked up at the dark haired vampire. 

“For me? Can't open it with my hands tied now can I?”

“Hmmm, you're so right. But I'm not sure I trust you just yet. I want you to appreciate the trouble I went to.” With an extravagant, showy gesture, Angelus whipped back the coverlet, a tanned, dark haired human boy rolling awkwardly out of it's folds. Terrified yet angry hazel eyes flew to meet Spike's own and he experienced a sense of deja vu. He'd seen his boy before and wearing much the same facial expression, although Spike was sure he hadn't seen as much of that body as he was seeing now. 

An almost pretty face, swollen wide mouth, bruises on the cheeks showing the marks Angelus had made – judging by the shape of the bruises, the boy's mouth had been held open by force and it didn't take a genius to guess what Angelus had been making the boy do. No scars at his neck though – no sign of any bleeding at all and Spike was surprised. Normally Angelus' toys bore bite-marks and bruises – he could play rough when the mood was upon him. 

“Don't you recognise him? Parent's evening in Sunnydale ring any bells?” And like that, it came back to Spike just where he'd seen the boy before. Angel had been masquerading as Angelus and had offered the boy to him, said they could share him. The boy had been all spitting fury and unwilling arousal – bloody humans and their inhibitions. It had obviously hit some deeply hidden kink in the boy being restrained and offered up but he had been fighting it as much if not harder than he'd been fighting Angel's hold. “This here is the Slayer's errand boy – or rather, he was. All round pain in my ass, voice of dissent and vampire hater, Xander Harris.”

“And I was right, wasn't I? Once a soulless demon, always a soulless demon.” The voice was low with hatred and slightly hoarse. 

“Tsk, tsk, Xander, it wasn't as though you gave poor Angel a chance did you?” 

“What the hell – Angelus, have you gone out of your tiny little mind?? Too much time locked up or summat? Please tell me you took care of any family – I don't fancy running away from the police or whatnot because you took a fancy to some kid's arse!! Are you gonna be - “ The slap to his face was hard enough to turn his head, but he knew from Angelus it was the equivalent of a love-slap, a silent hint to shut up. 

“Poor little Harris – his parents couldn't give a rat's ass about him – probably won't even notice he's missing for days. And as for a posse tracking us down and chasing us, there is no one.”

“What do you mean?” The cable ties around his wrist were loosening, the slick blood helping to ease his passage as he tried to slide his hand free. 

“I mean, they are all gone. All of them – Giles, Buffy, Willow. Anyone who might notice this one's absence are dead and gone. Now, are you going to thank me for your present?” 

The sudden weight of Angelus as he threw himself onto Spike's prone body distracted him from the glint of tears in Xander's eyes and he grunted as it made the strain on his shoulders worse.

He grunted again as Angelus grabbed his face, squeezing his cheeks and forcing them into a grotesque facsimile of a pucker. His mouth was completely possessed, a strong tongue forcing itself into his mouth and exploring every crevice, hitting hotspots with unerring accuracy whilst still feeling strange and unfamiliar.

* * *

He was going insane – that was the only explanation possible – completely insane. He was lying stark naked on a bed with two male vampires basically making out next to him. One he had only met briefly but the other was well known to him - he knew the breadth of those shoulders, the depth of that commanding voice, the force of that kiss - 

How could he be _feeling_ like this with the demon that had killed his friends?? Taken him away from everything he had ever known? Stripped him, mauled his naked body like a possession then forced him to his knees and fucked his mouth like it was simply a convenient hole?

While he watched, Angel - - no, he had to remember that this was Angelus - took Spike's mouth in a possessive kiss whilst yanking at his tight tee-shirt. It was an incredibly arousing sight watching them – the struggle for dominance as they kissed ferociously, only the heaviness of Angelus' body pinning Spike to the bed giving him any sort of advantage. 

It was terrifying and exciting at the same time, nothing he had ever expected to see and ticking so many kinks in his head that up until now he had ferociously crushed and suppressed. This was not the Deadboy he was used to – that had become more and more obvious but he had never expected to see anything like this.

His whole world view was shifting, making his head spin. First, he had been unable to get hold of Giles – he'd assumed the other man was avoiding his calls whilst he dealt with his feelings of grief over the loss of Ms Calendar. It was a tragedy that had stunned them all, made all the more gruesome and confusing because of the suspicions around Angelus' involvement. Trying to get hold of Buffy and Willow proved just as futile and then Angelus had caught him on his way home.  
He had never trusted the dark haired vampire although now he could bring himself to admit that it wasn't just jealousy over his relationship with Buffy. No, he had felt drawn to the tall, dark and mysterious stranger from the very beginning, confusion and embarrassment over his own sexuality making him overcompensate, every vitriolic word spoken also an attempt to push away the unwelcome feelings the older man caused within him. 

Learning his history, the reign of terror during his time with Darla, Drusilla and Spike clouded things even further. He had been disgusted and outraged but he had sneaked into Giles' books to read more. More about the human pets the vicious group of vampires had occasionally kept; more about the torturous games they would play; more about what it could be like to be owned by a vampire _not_ hampered by a human soul. Some of his disgust had been disappointment- _this_ was one fourth of the Scourge of Europe? This creature willing to follow a slip of a teenage girl, unwilling to show vampire traits, trying to act more human than the humans themselves? Yes, the attraction was there but it was tempered by Angel's own self disgust and shame – it added to Xander's own, muddying the waters until any thoughts about Angel he had in the depths of the night was hidden.

“Is he really for me?” He'd never heard Spike sound like that before – not that he had heard Spike talk a lot. But his voice now – completely different to the mocking, threatening tone when he had watched Buffy kill that vampire outside the Bronze. His tone now was almost drugged, slower, deeper. Finally pushing his button all the more was the way the two of them were looking at him. They weren't viewing him as a blood source, a snack pack – they were looking at him like they wanted to eat him alive in a sexual way. He felt desirable – more desirable than he had ever felt before, a banquet laid out waiting to be consumed by the most knowledgeable foodists. It was dizzying, especially when he realised that he now had 110% of their attention solely on him.

* * *


	3. Everything He Could Want

**Title:** → Back 4 Good  
 **Rating:** → NC17  
 **Author:** → skargasm **Pairing:** → Spike/Angelus, Spike/Angelus/Xander  
 **Prompt:** → , Prompt #345: Avulsion @ & Prompt : Passion @ **Fandom:** → AtS  
 **Word Count:** → 1750  
 **Part:** → 3  
 **Genre:** → AU  
 **Beta (s):** → Unbeta'd but proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** → Not mine.  
 **Summary:** → Rid of the soul once and for all, Angelus wants his boy back....

* * *

* * *

Everything he could possibly want. 

Since the soul avulsion, ripping it's way out of him much as it had torn him up with it's entry; since dealing with Buffy, Willow and Giles and grabbing Xander; since beating the shit out of Willie in order to get the information he wanted about Spike's whereabouts; everything had been leading to this.

To being able to push back on his arms and look own upon his Spike. Definitely not William, not any longer. It wasn't just the ever present sneer or the stiffly gelled hair that helped create that persona. It was something intangible – it was the Master Vampire who had kept the mad Seeress Drusilla safe for over one hundred years of roaming; it was about the vampire who had done so much to reinstate the Aurelius line to it's rightful place in demon hierarchy; it was about everything William had been through to 'become' Spike and the fact that Angelus wanted it all. Wanted to possess it, hold it in his hands, test it's strength through torture and bonding; everything within him wanted to rip off Spike's clothes and fuck him through the mattress – claim him on a sea of blood and cum until he made an indelible mark, reminded him of his place, staked his claim. 

“Yes, he's for you. Or rather, for us. I wanted to remind you of what it was like before – when we could get away from the women. You and me, playing with our prey as much as we wanted. DO you remember what it was like when we got to do that? “ He enjoyed watching the memories chase themselves across Spike's face – it was immensely flattering to his ego that Spike even remembered at all after over a century and for it to cause the physical response Spike was displaying was even more satisfying. He wasn't stupid – he knew that while he had been fighting the soul and wishing to be back with his family, Spike had been cursing his very existence, changing from William to the vampire before him. He had things to prove and he accepted that. Not that he intended to bow down to anyone – Spike would have to take him as he came, but Spike **would** accept him back. He didn't have a choice in that. 

Accepting that he had to take the chance sooner or later, Angelus shifted so that he could flip Spike onto his front, almost casually snapping the cable tie with the benefit of leverage on his side before flipping spike once more. Before he could react or say anything further, Spike lurched up and headbutted him, catching him painfully and completely off-guard. 

His growl of anger and pain was muffled as Spike smashed his lips with his own mouth, tongue forcing it's way into Angelus' mouth. Instinctively responding, he forced Spike's head back into the pillows as they fought for control of the kiss. It took him a few moments to realise that the hands at his chest were not pushing him away but were scrambling with the buttons on his shirt. With a muffled grunt, Spike obviously gave up, instead taking an edge in each hand and simply yanking them apart. Lifting his head, he grinned into Spike's face, licking at the blood at the corner of his mouth and nodding acceptance when he realised it was his own. 

Point to Spike then.

About to lean down to continue the kiss, a low groan from the side caught his attention and in unconscious synchronicity with Spike he turned and faced Xander who was staring at them, flush faced and obviously hugely aroused. Well, well, well – this was unexpected...

* * *

It was a swarm of flesh, covering him from the front and back. In spite of his experiences with Angelus, he was shocked by how warm their bodies were; hard hands caressing, stroking, squeezing him all over until it felt like his head was going to explode. 

Through blurry eyes he watched as Spike slid down the front of his body, blue eyes looking at him almost mockingly as he traced a line down Xander's chest with sharp fingernails, coming to a halt with his head level with the taut nipples that were practically begging for attention. He blinked, terror sending the blood thudding through his veins as Spike very slowly, very deliberately let his vampire face take over. A stark reminder that he wasn't merely in bed with two men – no, these were vampires who no doubt had no compunction in ending his life without a second thought. And that was more of an aphrodisiac to him than he truly cared to admit to himself. 

“Oh fuck - “ The expletive was dragged from him as Spike leaned forward and slowly used razor sharp fangs to rub over and around the puckered flesh. A sharp sting and he watched a scarlet bead form just as a pointed tongue darted out and licked it away. 

He couldn't believe that even for a moment he had lost track of what Angelus was doing behind him. However, now that Spike had sliced a shallow groove alongside Xander's nipple and was lapping at it determinedly, sipping at the slow beads of blood lifting to the surface, Angelus obviously wanted Xander to pay attention to him. A sharp pain at his nape and incredulously he realised he had been impaled on Angelus' fangs. If he had been anything other than lying down, he would have been hanging from them much like a kitten did from it's mother's mouth. Up until now, all (God, what did it say about his state of mind that he was thinking all!!!) that the dark haired vampire had done was to fuck his mouth and Xander knew that he had been holding himself back. Now it became obvious that he had been holding back because of Spike although he wasn't sure of the history between them and the importance of the gesture. It would appear that that time had passed and he felt large, strong hands gripping the cheeks of his ass and pulling them apart. Even drowsy and aroused as he was, that made the instinct to struggle rise within him, fear of what felt like an abnormally large cock pressing intimately against him making him try to lurch away. He froze in place as the teeth that had buried almost benignly in his neck seemed to vibrate as Angelus growled, the grip on his ass becoming painfully tight. He fought internally with the instinctive desire to yank himself free, somehow knowing that if he did Angelus would tear out his throat and probably be happy to fuck his cooling corpse. 

“Please - “ That stuttered, high pitched voice didn't sound like his but he knew it had to be him because the two mouths attached to his body didn't even hesitate momentarily in their actions. His hips arched without volition as Spike began a strong suction on his nipple, hands clenched into fists as Angelus' hands moved to his hips and pulled him backwards so that he could feel the solid length pressing against him with almost painful force. “I - “

Two scorching hot points flared as Angelus ripped his fangs free and he could feel a small trickle of blood but that was all. No light-headedness, no wooziness so no major blood loss and he felt confusion clouding his mind and thoughts. Spike's actions were almost devastatingly arousing, strong hands sliding down his chest towards his groin and he struggled to clear his mind of the lust and confusion. If he was going to survive this he needed to keep his wits about him, not let the fear turn him any further into prey, not letting the arousal turn him into one big hormone with no thought of what would happen after this - 

“GAH!” Two hands at his groin in a choreographed move, Angelus taking his balls in a snug grasp whilst Spike took possession of his cock. “What the – is this some kinda kinky good vamp, bad vamp thing?!” Spike's muffled laughter shocked him as the blond vampire released the nipple he had been sucking so strongly that it was dark, puffy and swollen. 

“You got a right mouth on ya haven't ya? Remember that much about ya.....” A strong grip stroking up and down his dick, long fingers squeezing the head to just _this_ side of pain whilst Spike smiled into his face. Xander struggled to keep his eyes open as the knowledgeable fondling threatened to scramble what was left of his brain entirely. Each time it seemed that the pleasure was becoming too extreme, was reaching a point where climax seemed inevitable, the large hand cradling his balls would squeeze him warningly. He couldn't figure out how Angelus knew, how the hell they managed to co-ordinate things so spectacularly. “Don't close your eyes, Pet. We wanna see what you're feeling. Ooh, you are a lovely one aren't ya?? But see, 'Gelus here likes the feedback – likes to know what works an' what doesn't so you close your eyes and - “ Agonising pain as his balls were squeezed so hard he was almost positive they were either going to explode or simply burst. “see? We work well together don't we?” 

Blinking away tears rapidly, Xander met the clear blue eyes staring avidly into his own, realising as he looked into the depths of them that there _was_ no good vamp, bad vamp; that whatever pleasure he gained from this was almost incidental as far as the two vampires were concerned. He was their toy – to be played with at their whim, pleasure or pain dished out according to their personal agenda with no thought given to what he might want apart from that he share exactly how he was feeling. All of his reading and research about human pets finally coalesced into the surefire knowledge that what the books couldn't tell him was how it felt to actually _be_ seen as a pet – no longer a human being, no longer entitled to an opinion or free will. His eyelids fluttered shut as the reality of his situation struck home once more and as the strong hand holding his balls closed around them once more he wondered whether he would survive this and whether he actually wanted to.....

* * *


	4. Negotiations

**Title:** → Back 4 Good  
 **Rating:** → NC17  
 **Author:** → **Pairing:** → Spike/Angelus, Spike/Angelus/Xander  
 **Prompt:** → Prompt #348: Papaya @ & Prompt : Passion @ **Fandom:** → AtS  
 **Word Count:** → 2406  
 **Part: → 4**  
 **Genre:** → AU  
 **Beta (s):** → Unbeta'd but proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** → Not mine.  
 **Summary:** → Rid of the soul once and for all, Angelus wants his boy back....

* * *

[ ](http://imgur.com/WoCPz)

* * *

He had always thought that he and Willow babbled before. Now he knew what true babbling was. True babbling were the words that seemed to be wrenched from your very soul when the dark haired vampire behind you slammed his huge cock into your ass with minimal preparation and you felt like you were being torn in two but knew that knowing that fact would merely add to his enjoyment. True babble was when your sobbing cries for mercy were muffled by the blond vampire in front of you shoving his cock into your mouth so that you couldn't breathe for the snot and tears streaming down your face but knew that you breathing was not something either of them were bothered by. True babbling was realising that throughout all of that, you had an erection so hard you thought it was going to burst while inside you were writhing in agony at the knowledge that you were loving every single thing they were doing to you even while you hated it. It made Willow-babble seem amateurish. And that was the last time he wanted to think about Willow ever again.

Concertina-ed between them while they shared a kiss above his head, Xander could barely breathe much less think. It was overwhelming – every sensation tripled by the knowledge that he was being used by the two vampires as a sex toy, an addition to their passion, a _thing_ rather than a person. How full of self hatred did he have to be that that was such a turn on?

* * *

The boy looked beautiful. Legs splayed across the bed showing the reddened ruin of his formerly untouched arsehole, spunk and blood trickling down onto the covers. He had passed out – probably for the best considering how excited both he and Angelus had been at the end. His face was streaked with blood, snot and come, eyes and mouth swollen and puffy. He looked completely debauched and exhausted and would no doubt sleep for a good while yet. It meant he and Angelus had time to talk, to plan. Not about what to do with him – no, as far as Spike was concerned that was a foregone conclusion – but about where they went from here. It was kinda obvious that Angelus wanted things back the way they had been but Spike wasn't sure. After all, he was a Master Vampire in his own right now – would Angelus expect him to go back to being an underling? If so, the old bastard was in for a huge bloody shock – he didn't mind bending over every now and then, but he fully intended to be fucking that huge arse if they stayed together. It was something that he had never been 'allowed' to do in the past, but it was a deal-breaker. Either they were equals or they were nothing.  

As he stood there looking down at the boy, Angelus came in from the bathroom, lighting a cigarette as he came. His brain took a detour and he found himself cataloguing the things about the other vampire that he found so attractive. He had always been a complete sucker for dark hair and eyes – Cecily being only the first. Add to that strength, intelligence and an evil streak a mile wide, and he admitted if only to himself that he was really glad to see Angelus back.

* * *

Throwing a warm, wet cloth at Spike, Angelus tried to read what the blond vampire was thinking. He had high hopes that the explosive sex they had just shared albeit with Xander in the middle would be enough of a teaser/trailer to get Spike interested enough to hang around. Angelus wasn't above using the boy as a lure – in fact, he wasn't averse to keeping the boy around simply because he had proven to be so …... _entertaining_. Before the soul took it's leave, he - **Angel** had deliberately refrained from using his vampire senses so he never had to handle such distractions as arousal, anger, lust, menstrual flow, etc. But in doing that he had quite obviously missed out on the signs that Mr Harris wasn't simply anti-vampire – more entranced and intrigued against his will and a prime candidate to be a long-lasting plaything. Shame really – fucking the boy for the first time had actually been way more fun than fucking Buffy – again, Angel hadn't used any of his vampiric skills, pretending to be human in his responses, desires and actions. Complete waste – if you were fucking a vampire, you wanted the full experience. The biting, the scratching, the inhuman stamina, the strength to _really_ fuck someone through the mattress. 

But however satisfying the sex had been, that wasn't all that he wanted. And the time was now to make that clear and sort out boundaries and parameters. 

“What the fuck Spike – papaya scented air freshener?? Couldn't you find somewhere just a _little_ more classy?!”

“Fuck off mate. Got the suite at a discount as the previous tenant went a bit Sweeney Todd on a guest and they can't quite get rid of the small or stains. 'Sides, you're more than welcome to find your own accommodations, no need to be slumming it in mine.” 

“What if I don't want mine and yours – what if I want ours?” Angelus said nothing as Spike sauntered over, hips moving like liquid, skin still decorated with blood and come that gleamed enticingly in the soft lamplight. Spike took the cigarette out of his mouth, sucking down a deep inhale before exhaling out of his nose while he stared into Angelus' eyes. 

“You planning on staying for real then? What – you figure one shag and all is forgiven, let's go slaughter some families together?” 

“Firstly, more than just a shag – I brought you a human worthy of pet status in recognition of _your_ status. Secondly – well, secondly I'm telling you that yes I am back for good. Getting a protective tattoo once we decide where we're going from here to make sure something like the soul doesn't happen again. Spike, I'm just gonna say it – I want you back.”

Spike was looking at him assessingly and he wished he could crack open his skull and peek into his brain to see what he was thinking. Of course, if he did that there would be no more thinking going on but it actually sounded like an interesting experiment to undertake sometime in the future.....

“I ain't spending the rest of my unlife bent over for you! Over one hundred years an' you lost a lot of respect for the Aurelius line with your rats and your work with the Slayer. Had to work bloody hard to get that respect back.”

“Is that what all the posturings all about? Whether it's just you who bends over and takes it?? Tsk tsk, Spike, surely you know that it's often the bottom who's in control?”

“Not generally when it's you pounding away mate – I remember you're fuckin' heavy and don't take kindly to direction!” Spike stepped closer, cigarette obviously forgotten as he held it down by his side. 

“You want a piece of me Spike? Want me to bend over, spread my legs and let you in?” Just the thought had his voice deepening to a husky tone, imagining Spike shoving him forward onto a bed, ripping down his trousers and admiring the view for a few moments. Then no doubt William would rear his head and there would be lube and stretching fingers before he was finally pierced by that unexpectedly generously proportioned dick that Spike hid in those tight jeans. Was that **all** that was holding things up – whether or not he would bend over and take it? 

He watched as Spike's eyes dilated and wondered if he was picturing the same thing. A delicious thought, a definite plus in any relationship they could share.

“ **Let** me in?! No _let_ about it mate – equal status or nothing.” Spike's voice was deeper and he was licking his lips, eyes alternating between looking into Angelus' eyes and down to his mouth. He had forgotten this, how aural Spike could be. How just the right words could get him into the mood sometimes faster than blood. 

“Equal? Hmmmm, seniority based on years doesn't count then?”

“I didn't spend the last hundred years chasing rats round the sewers.”

“Point taken. Deal breaker is it?” Spike nodded and stepped closer again, putting the cigarette to his mouth and inhaling once more. With a flick of those blue eyes to Angelus' brown eyes, he leaned up and pressed his cool lips to Angelus' mouth, exhaling. Angelus kept his eyes open, staring down into Spike's as he took the smoke into his lungs before exhaling through his nose. He pulled back reluctantly, one hand sliding around the lean waist. “Where do you want me?” 

“What, now?” And there was William – still in there, still unsure. He still couldn't figure out what it was about William he found so appealing. There were times when the foppish man was such an irritant that he wanted to rip the skin from Spike's bones. But at other times, sat late at night after feeding, or lying in bed entwined, he would happily listen to William's voice as he told stories he remembered from his human life, or read from books. Not something Angelus had ever felt safe enough doing with either Darla or Drusilla, but with William he had felt – safe.

Of course, he also loved some of their less than scholarly pursuits – decimating a brothel, fucking their way through the choicest women before sucking each one dry to fuel the next bout. That had been a night to remember although they had had to leave town quick-smart when other demons discovered the only demon-friendly brothel was effectively out of business. 

“Not now?” He could feel Spike's cock awakening to push against his thigh and was aware of the heaviness of his own erection pressed between them. He looked back towards the bed where Xander was still passed out amidst a tumble of messy sheets. 

“I – no, not now.”

“Why?” Definitely not lack of desire causing this reaction – he was curious as to what Spike was thinking. 

“If you're serious – about being back for good like, then I wanna set up somewhere. Fed up of wandering about, living off the cuff. I want somewhere solid and I want the boy.”

“Details - “

“No. Hear me out before you decide 'cos all of this is important to me. It's what I want for a change.”

“Okay, I'm listening despite how distracting you are.”

“Right. Aurelian line deserves respect. Deserves status. Not interested in a court but I bet you would be. I just want to know I've got a home, a regular fight, and a decent fuck. But to get that, with you anyway, I need to make sure you have what **you** want don't I?” It was a shock to the system to realise just how well Spike knew him. It was true. Angelus craved respect and status, would love to run a court with demons kowtowing to him. But he didn't want to be bothered by details like discipline and shit like that. 

“You serious?”

“As a heart attack. You say the Hellmouth is free of a slayer? Then it's ripe for a proper take over ain't it? And somehow I think you would enjoy being the Master of the Hellmouth, something ole' Punch-mouth never managed.”

“Fuck, Spike, that would be - “

“Yeah. In front of the court, I'll be your second – sort out the rabble, keep 'em in line, train 'em. But behind the scenes - “ A hard lean hand suddenly grasped his ass cheek, squeezing hard and tugging him forward until he gave an embarrassingly girlish 'eep' sound. 

“Behind the scenes, equal status – my ass is yours, your ass is mine?” Spike nodded again, only a hint of nerves betraying possibly just much he wanted this. “What about other people?” Angelus might love the sound of this, but he wasn't sure he was cut out for monogamy. He hadn't ever managed it before and in fact only Angel had ever managed to keep it in his pants for any length of time. Angelus loved to fuck, and often. And he wasn't always picky about consent, the sexual orientation of his partner, gender or species. 

“Please. We're fucking demons. I'm not looking for a promise ring and all that shit – I ain't a teenage girl. But at the root of it all, it's us, right?” Spike was looking at him quite fiercely and Angelus realised that he had finally, _finally_ made the right choice. This was who he wanted, what he wanted, how he wanted it. This – this was fucking everything. 

“Right. You saying you want to claim my ass on the Hellmouth, make it official and all that?” He let his tone become slightly mocking to hide how shaken he was, how much he wanted this. 

“Yeah. Not like we gotta miss out in the meantime is it?? What, take a couple of days to get back there – see what else the boy can do with a bit of persuasion? I think when you chose that one, you chose really, really well.” They both looked over to where Xander was beginning to stir, flopping over onto his back and gasping out in obvious pain. Just that sound – knowing he was the cause of it – made his dick fully hard and aching. He wanted to see what other sounds he could wrench from Xander. And he wanted to fuck that mouth again. He didn't think he would get tired of that in a hurry – making the young Scooby choke on all those malicious words he used to throw out. “Shall we tell him we're taking him home?!” 

Decisions and commitment made, they turned and side by side, dicks pointing the way, walked back towards the bed and the start of their future.

* * *

fin

* * *


End file.
